ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Leah Brahms
Alternate timeline? I don't know if it's fair to say that it's an "alternate timeline created by Q", seems to me the point of the episode is that Q didn't create timeline, he simply moved Picard around within an existing timeline in order to give him the perspective needed to solve the anti-time problem, thereby demonstrating some advancement in human thought. Tyrant 21:07, 16 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant Nemesis scene? I nearly added this in, but I'm not sure if it's canon. There was a scene filmed and removed in STAR TREK NEMESIS where Dr. Brahms is Geordi's date and apparently they have become "very close" through time....so, could we put that in...or no? I don't know what you people think, but am I the only one who believes that Leah Brahms looks way too young? Now considering that in 2343, the construction of the Galaxy class was begun on Utopia Planitia - the actual prototype being built from 2350 on - Dr. Leah Brahms must already have been a senior member of Starfleet's scientific community. She visits the Enterprise in 2367, which is 24 years later. Brahms looks no older than - being generous - 40, however. That would mean that she was 16 when the construction of the Galaxy class begun, which is nonsense... Now I am ready to admit that people may live longer in the 24th century, but I've never heard that they don't age as fast as we do... I personally believe that the Brahms version Geordi saw in the Holodeck resembles the Brahms of old (during the construction of the Galaxy class) and people forgot to make her older for "Galaxy's Child". - JDragon :For all we now she is a product of 24th century plastic surgery. She could also have been a child prodigy. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:22, 25 August 2006 (UTC) ::The episode clearly mentions that she was a junior member of the team, in the response the computer gives to La Forge about her identity: "Dr. Leah Brahms, engineer, graduate of the Daystrom Institute Theoretical Propulsion Group, team 7, junior member." The computer also specifically states that Leah Brahms worked on the Enterprise-D, not the prototype (which was the USS Galaxy), and that the dilithium crystal chamber for the Enterprise was designed on stardate 40052 (which would roughly translate to late 2362). That could move up the timetable considerably. -- Defstar 18:50, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Leah Brahms v. Leah La Forge I believe it should be viewed only as speculation and not as fact, that Leah Brahms and Leah La Forge are the same individual. I do agree it is very likely, however I believe this issue was addressed in at least one of the editions of Michael & Denise Okuda's Star Trek Encyclopedia: A Reference Guide to the Future. The Leah referred to in ...All Good Things may not be Leah Brahms since she was already married and had expressed only platonic interest in La Forge. ::True. However, we don't know what occurred(sp?) between the episode, 'Galaxy's Child,' and Star Trek: Nemesis so the possibility of Leah Brahm becoming Leah La Forge (or even Leah and Geordi becoming involved before marraige) is not necessarily remote.--Joel1975 05:36, 26 September 2006 (UTC) DOB So, where'd Brahms' DOB come from? Can't see it on Blue-ray screenshots--Archer4real (talk) 09:18, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :From what I see, the information related to her birth is cited as coming from "biographical data". Wouldn't this have been when Geordi looked up her information in "Booby Trap"? 31dot (talk) 09:40, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Probably, but where is it? Can't see it here http://tng.trekcore.com/hd/albums/3x06/booby_trap_hd_138.jpg, unless those naughty people at Trekcore omitted it--Archer4real (talk) 17:42, July 23, 2013 (UTC)